This description relates to online content, and, more particularly, to methods and system for determining insertion points for inserting online content into an online publication.
At least some online publications that are uploaded and shared among online users, such as user-generated video or audio files, provide good opportunities to present other online content, such as advertising materials, to viewers along with the requested publication. For example, at least some video and/or audio publications include multiple “chapters” within a file that are predefined by the publisher of the publication. These chapters are defined by breaks that are, in many cases, strategically placed by the publisher within the video or audio file. These predefined chapters allow for easy insertion of other online content (e.g., video and/or audio ads) within the video and/or audio publication. In addition to being subject to human error, requiring a publisher of an online publication to predefine chapters and insert breaks within an online publication is tedious and time consuming for the publisher. Moreover, known systems for automatically identifying content insertion points within an online publication that does not include predefined chapters are arbitrary and/or imprecise.